Batman : Gotham's Shallows
by thebreizhcola
Summary: Batman à raccroché son costume depuis plus de deux ans, il décide de reprendre du service pour faire régner à nouveau la justice dans Gotham City. Malheureusement pour lui un fantôme du passé va lui aussi resurgir, lui faisant remémorer ses plus sombres souvenirs émergent de cette nuit d'il y'a deux ans.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : La nuit porte conseil**

 _Imaginer que l'histoire change, que chaque action accomplie, chaque bataille de votre vie n'étaient le fruit de votre imagination, que les pendules retournent dans le passé pour redéfinir l'avenir. Une simple faute, un simple accident, après tout, tout le monde peut perdre les pédales._

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur vous vous êtes assoupi.  
\- Je... Oh Alfred vous m'excuserez j'étais dans mes pensées.  
\- Le dîner est prêt mais il a dû refroidir depuis, voulez-vous que je le mette à réchauffer . Demanda Alfred.  
\- Non inutile, je prévois de sortir ce soir. Répondit-il.  
\- Oh je vois... Dois-je préparer un véhicule ?  
\- Non Alfred, ce n'est pas Bruce Wayne qui va sortir cette nuit.  
\- Monsieur vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous ? Cela fait bien 2 ans...  
\- Je reviens avant le petit déjeuner, bonne nuit Alfred. Dit Bruce Wayne en se levant.  
\- Et le dîner alors ? Demanda Alfred.  
\- Mettez-le au frais. Répondit-il brièvement, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce.  
\- Faite attention à vous maître Bruce.

Bruce Wayne descendit à la Bat-cave qui n'avait pas été aussi poussiéreuse depuis la trouvaille de la grotte. Il s'empressa d'enfiler son costume avant de se diriger vers la Bat-Wing; celle-ci n'avait pas été fonctionnel depuis quelques longtemps, et risquait donc de ne pas démarrer comme prévu. Coup de chance elle démarra au premier contact, laissant le véhicule aérien décoller du sol et s'envoler dans les airs en direction de Gotham Centre.

Presque deux ans c'était écouler depuis la dernière sortie du "Batman" dans les rues, la ville était à la merci de la pègre et d'autres crapules plus macabres telle que Black Mask ou Double-Face. Pour couronner le tout une guerre entre ces deux, le Pingouin, Falcone et Maroni était enclenché depuis plusieurs mois, multipliant les attentats meurtriers entre chaque camp; touchant des innocents par les mêmes occasions. Pourtant malgré la difficulté de renfiler le costume, Bruce Wayne n'avait pas perdu son habitude à s'entraîner sans relâche, et gardait une forme physique parfaite. Malgré tout, son mental n'était quant à lui pas rétabli après la nuit qui l'a obligé à raccrocher son costume, une nuit bien trop sombre conserver dans ses souvenirs.

Batman s'éjecta de la Bat-Wing et atterrit sur un gratte-ciel assez haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la ville. Il sortit son séquenceur cryptographique pour se brancher sur la fréquence du GCPD, sans succès, celle-ci avait dû changer. Batman se lança donc à sa recherche et en quelques minutes, il réussit à décrypter le canal par lequel les officiers passaient. Un grésillement qui se transforma en voix petit à petit se fit entendre, laissant place à la voix d'un membre du GCPD.

\- .. Des...u...oivent... Je rép...te des unités de renforts doivent se diriger vers la Banque de Gotham, une dizaine de malfrats l'ont prit d'assaut-il y a quelques minutes déjà, les premières forces sont déjà sur place mais ne feront pas long feux.  
\- De Quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda l'un sur la fréquence.  
\- D'après des témoignages il semblerait que ce soit des gars de Double-Face qui s'en prennent à la banque, et... Bon sang... Ils ont des otages, je répète ils ont des otages !

Batman referma son séquenceur et se mit en direction de la Banque de la ville. Il distingua un fourgon de commando S.W.A.T qui se dirigeait vers la même position, il accéléra sa vitesse pour arriver avant un bain de sang.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois assez près de la scène qu'il entendit des coups de feu et des cris, il décida de se poser sur le toit et de passer par une bouche d'aération qu'il arracha. Une fois dans les conduits, il se repéra au seul son des cris des probables otages et des cris des malfrats, visiblement près de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle principale à coup sûr, certains retrancher derrière le comptoir et d'autres vers les coffres, quand aux otages impossibles de déterminer leurs positions.  
Une fois sorti du conduit, Batman s'agrippa à une poutre en hauteur pour visionner la pièce furtivement. Il vit brièvement quatre voyous armés derrière le comptoir, comme prévu, et deux otages à leurs pieds. Par chance la porte n'avait pas encore été enfoncer et aucune fenêtre de tir n'était possible. La chauve-souris lança une fumigène sur le groupe, puis un Batarang sur l'un d'entre eux avant de se jeter sur un second en l'immobilisant à terre. Il frappa l'un au visage et l'autre à l'aide de son pied dans la mâchoire, le dernier encore sonné par le Batarang subi le pire sort, agripper au col par le justicier.

\- Ou sont les autres otages ?  
\- Mais... Mais non la chauve-souris c'est impossible... Dit le malfrat apeuré.  
\- Si tu ne me réponds pas je vais te briser en deux.  
\- On n'a pas d'autres otages je te le jure !  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Répondit-il.  
\- Attend attend ils sont au coffre principal avec d'autres gars, c'est tout !  
\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Fini il avant de l'assommer d'un coup à la tête.

À ce moment précis la porte se vit enfoncer par le commando aperçu plus tôt durant le trajet, Batman s'éclipsa à temps à l'aide de son grappin, laissant les S.W.A.T s'occuper des otages. Il prit le seul chemin menant à salle des coffres avant de tomber nez à nez avec un voyou qui montait la garde. Celui-ci étant occuper à charger son arme, il en profita pour l'éliminer en silence avant de continuer sa route. Au bout du couloir, il disparut dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour monter une fois de plus dans les airs dans le silence le plus total.  
Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour que le commando arrive à son tour, moins discret et plus brutal.

\- Rendez-vous et laisser les otages ! Cria l'un.

Une rafale de balles lui fut servie en guise de réponse. Quatre malfrats et un otage, un effectif léger pour un braquage se demanda Batman. Malgré leurs armes et l'otage restant, les malfrats étaient regroupés en un seul paquet, ce qui n'était pas très intelligent de leurs parts. Batman se lança à l'aide de son grappin en direction du groupe de braqueurs et saisit l'otage assis avant de s'envoler dans les airs avant même qu'ils ne puissent riposter.

\- C'était quoi ça eh ? Les gars vous avés vus ils nous ont piqué l'o... Le malfrat ne pus finir sa phrase qu'une explosion retentit derrière eux, une grenade sonnante laissée par la chauve-souris les avait tous mit hors d'état de nuire.  
Batman redescendit avec l'otage pour le livrer au commando chargé du braquage. Aucun d'entre eux ne lâcha un seul mot à la vue du justicier qu'ils croyaient tous mort ou partit pour de bon. Ce qui ne déplut pas à la chauve-souris qui s'empressa de s'envoler loin d'ici.

Un braquage effectué par seulement une dizaine de malfrats maladroits, ce n'est pas l'habitude de Dent. Et si le braquage ne servait qu'à détourner l'attention pour entreprendre une autre mission plus importante aux yeux de Double-Face ? Son hypothèse se vit vérifier lorsqu'il entendit qu'un assaut mener par des malfrats avaient eu lieu au GCPD même, laissant disparaître bon nombre de détenus ainsi que de flics; parmi eux : le Commissaire Gordon. Batman alluma son oreillette et contacta un ancien numéro.

\- Allô ?  
\- Oracle, c'est moi.  
\- Bruce ?! Mais... Non maman c'est ami à moi je... attend je vais aux toilettes.  
\- Je te dérange surement.  
\- Non non je suis en plein dîner au restaurant avec ma mère je commençais à mourir d'ennui. Comment c'est possible, après ces années sans nouvelles tu me rappelles comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Bruce.  
\- Écoute Barbara je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler ton père est en danger et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je reprends du service.  
\- Mon père ? Il va bien ? Que lui est-il arriver ?!  
\- Je te rappelle à mon arrivée, retourne ou tu sais.  
\- Mais je...

Batman coupa net la conversation, il n'en fallait pas plus pour motiver Barbara à aller à la tour de l'horloge reprendre du service, bien que sans ses jambes, tout était plus difficile désormais. Batman senti de la colère s'envahir en repensant à Barbara et aux événements passés il y a de cela deux ans. Il stoppa net son vol et tomba raide au sol après avoir été perturbé en plein vol par une image du passé. Il se releva et fixa l'affiche qui l'avait fait perdre sa concentration avec un regard de haine, une affiche de cirque, une affiche représentant un clown.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une nuit comme les autres**

 _Pourquoi se battre éternellement, lutter face à un avenir tracé dans l'histoire avant même qu'il n'existe, pourquoi ne pas se laisser emporter par un courant sombre vers la lumière. Pourquoi se laisser vivre, pour mourir._

Une fois arriver au GCPD, Batman s'empressa d'aller questionner le policier le plus proche afin d'obtenir davantage d'informations avant que Barbara ne le recontacte.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Il... Batman ? On vous croyait mort. C'est... improbable de vous revoir ici.  
\- Le temps est précieux.  
\- Excusez-moi oui... Il y a eu un assaut au GCPD au même moment que nos équipes d'intervention soient sur les lieux du braquage, les officiers pensent que c'était...  
\- Une diversion oui je sais.  
\- Les personnes présentes lors de l'assaut affirment qu'il s'agissait de membres du gang à Double-Face. Ils seraient partis en direction de l'ancienne Gotham et... Vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez l'air nerveux.  
\- Merci de votre aide. Répondit Batman avant de disparaître dans les airs à l'aide de son grappin.  
\- Qui c'était ? Demanda un membre du GCPD  
\- Tu me crois si je et dis que c'était Batman ? Répondit-il.

La chauve-souris eût à penne une centaine de mètres à courir au-dessus des toits de Gotham, que son oreillette se déclencha.

\- Oracle ? Tu as faits vite.  
\- Quand il s'agit de mon père oui.  
\- Tu tombes très bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide, des membres du gang à Double-Face se seraient enfuis vers l'ancienne Gotham, tu pourrais m'éclairer sur leurs positions ?  
\- Quelle question, Double-Face se retranche dans l'ancien tribunal depuis le début de la guerre des gangs, tu as dû voir ça dans les journaux au moins .  
\- Il faudrait que je pense à me mettre sérieusement à jour, je n'ai plus aucune notion sur mes ennemis, j'ai tout perdu.  
\- Pas tout Bruce, tu croyais que j'avais raccroché complètement depuis mon accident ? J'ai continué à surveiller Gotham jours après jours.  
\- N'appelle pas ça un accident. Répondit Batman sur un ton nerveux et énervé.  
\- C'est du passé, on ne peut rien y changer. Répondit elle avec un soupir.  
\- Ton père a été emmené là bas, ce sont des hommes de Double-Face qui l'ont enlevé.  
\- Bruce je t'en prie il faut que tu sauves mon père je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, mon Dieu...  
\- Calme toi Barbara, je le ramènerais sain et sauf, terminé.

Le justicier s'approchait d'ores et déjà de l'ancienne Gotham, la vieille ville était devenu un nid à truands et autres voyous depuis plusieurs mois. Gotham City restait sous les feux des cinq grands rivaux de la pègre, mais aucune autre crapule ne sortait de son trou, bon ou mauvais signe, seul l'avenir pouvait le révéler...

Batman était enfin arrivé à destination, sur un building en face du fameux tribunal. Il avait déjà eu à faire quelques fois à Double-Face durant le passé, sans aucun échec à son compteur. Il visionnait la façade du bâtiment, gardé par deux snipers ainsi qu'une dizaine de gardes à l'entrée principale; aucune attaque de front n'était envisageable. Il aperçut une plaque d'égout et lui vint l'idée de s'y faufiler pour espérer trouver une entrée souterraine.  
Une fois sous terre, il découvrit un tunnel creusé menant à l'endroit qu'il espérait, une porte à code se tenait maintenant devant lui. Il sortit son séquenceur et tenta de pirater la porte, c'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Eh c'est quoi ça ?  
\- C'est... C'est Batman ! Chopper le !

Trois truands foncèrent tête baisser sur la chauve-souris prit par surprise. Il fit ruer de plusieurs coups avant de reprendre l'avantage et de neutraliser ses ennemis à coups violent. Avec de la chance il n'était pas encore repéré, pourtant ce genre de contre temps ne lui serait jamais arrivé autrefois, il était affaibli, moins fort que dans le passé.  
La porte s'ouvrit après un bref instant de piratage, laissant apparaître un couloir menant derrière le tribunal. Il s'y faufila accroupi dans l'ombre, ayant entendu des bruits venant de derrière le mur.

\- T'es sûre de toi ?  
\- Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit en bas, je vais vérifier. Répondit le malfrat.

Batman roula sur le côté de justesse pour se cacher derrière une pile de caisse positionner dans l'allée. Il attendit que le voyou passe pour le prendre par surprise et l'éliminer sans un bruit. Il cacha le corps derrière la même pile et continua sa route en direction de la salle d'où provenait l'homme en question. Il entra d'une rapidité telle que le seul malfrat présent ne pût riposter avant que celui-ci ne le choppe à la gorge.

\- Tu lâches un seul cri et ta tête finira en Picasso. ou se trouve le commissaire Gordon ?  
\- Dans la salle principale, juste... juste après cette salle la seconde porte à droite, me... me faite pas de mal.

La chauve-souris aperçut un tatouage sur la nuque du malfrat, une carte joker. Il eut un sentiment de rage émergeant de lui et ne pût s'empêcher de frapper l'homme au visage plusieurs fois avant que celui ne perde connaissance le visage ensanglanté. Il le mit lui aussi derrière la caisse de caisse avant de continuer son chemin dans la direction indiqué par celui-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la salle principale depuis les hauteurs, remplie d'hommes aux uniformes de différents gangs; et juste en dessous de sa plateforme, Gordon et Double-Face se tenaient tous les deux faces à la foule.

\- ... est libérez des quartiers du GCPD, c'est pour une seule et unique raison, vous faire comprendre que choisir mon camp et le choix le plus judicieux que vous puissiez faire car oui, vous en avez plusieurs. Choix numéro un : vous me rejoignez et me prêtez main-forte face à ces raclures, choix numéro deux : vous vous faites abattre sur le champ.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ? Lança l'un des anciens détenus.

Double-Face fixa l'homme en question et lui tira une balle en plein torse, puis rangea son arme dans son costume.

\- Je déteste me faire couper la parole, mais pour répondre à ta question avant que tu ne te vide de ton sang, nous avons cet atout. Continua-t-il en plaçant Gordon à coté de lui. Le commissaire de la ville en otage est un atout majeur, il nous permettra d'accéder à ce que nous voulons en échange de sa vie sauve.  
\- Ou de rameuter la police de Gotham à tes trousses. Dit Batman en s'approchant de lui.

La foule commença à chuchoter et à bouger dans tout le sens, certain criant de partir et d'autres de se jeter sur lui; rares étaient ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le justicier parmi eux.

\- Batman ? Rumina Gordon.  
\- Batman ? Tu étais... On te croyait mort. Dit Double-Face étonné en se rapprochant de Gordon.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas séjourné à Arkham ou Blackgate ? Répondit Batman.  
\- N'approche pas où je bute le flic ! Dit il en pointant Gordon de son arme. Les autres chopper le, le premier qui tuera Batman aura un prix spécial !

Une vingtaine de malfrats s'empressèrent de se ruer sur la chauve-souris qui se fit submerger de toute part. Par chance les soldats armés de Double-Face étaient partis avec lui en direction de la sortie, il fallait donc agir vite. Batman lâcha une fumigène pour distraire les voyous et utilisa son grappin pour s'envoler vers la plateforme par lequel il était arrivé, il poursuivit sa course en coupant par une fenêtre qu'il brisa en sautant à travers. Il atterrit sur le sol et vit une camionnette qui démarra à toute allure, pas de doute c'était Dent. Il utilisa à nouveau son grappin sur un building pour se propulser dans les airs avant d'atterrir de justesse sur la camionnette en question; les malfrats alertés par le bruit de l'atterrissage ouvrirent les portes pour tenter de neutraliser la chauve-souris. Celui-ci réussit à arracher l'arme d'un voyou avant de le frapper avec, ce qui le fit chuter à pleine vitesse.  
Un second tenta de monter sur le toit avant de se faire éjecter par un coup de pied en pleine tête. Le justicier s'introduit dans le fourgon par les portes arrière et neutralisa le dernier ennemi présent en quelques coups bien placer, avant de découvrir Gordon ligoter. Il le détacha mais la porte avant de la camionnette s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Double-Face armer d'un Glock, qui n'hésita pas à tirer sur la chauve-souris qui se vit prendre une balle dans l'épaule.

\- Il faut sauter. Dit Batman en se relevant difficilement.  
\- Et Double-Face ? Répondit Gordon.  
\- Sauter ! Ajouta Batman avant de se jeter en dehors de la camionnette, suivi par le Commissaire de police.

Ce fût après une dizaine de roulade que chacun retrouva ses esprits sans trop de dégâts. Batman se releva et appela la Bat-Wing d'un seul tapotement.

\- Je vous ramène au GCPD.  
\- Vous l'avez laissé filer, ça fait des mois qu'on tente de le coincer ce fumier et... Bon sang où étiez-vous pendant ses deux dernières années ? On vous croyait parti pour de bon. On avait besoin de vous.  
\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai raccroché.  
\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, même les meilleurs, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils abandonnent. Ajouta Gordon.

Le justicier s'écarta le temps que Gordon appelle ses troupes, et en profita pour appeler Oracle.

\- Barbara ?  
\- Bruce ! est ce que mon père va bien ?  
\- Il est sain et sauf, comme promis.  
\- Oh Dieu soit loué. Et toi comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien, j'ai pris une balle mais rien de grave...  
\- Tu es sûre . Ajouta Oracle.  
\- Ce n'est juste que... Je suis plus vulnérable qu'autrefois, autant physiquement que mentalement.  
\- Ça va s'arranger avec le temps, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Il le faut. Finit Batman.

Le bruit de la Bat-Wing retentit et atterrit en quelques secondes près de Gordon et Batman, celui-ci coupa la conversation et monta à bord de son véhicule aérien accompagné de Gordon, avant de s'envoler en direction du GCPD.  
La première nuit de la chauve-souris avait été mouvementé, mais la nouvelle de son retour allait sans doute se propager plus rapidement qu'il ne pense, avant que ne débutent les vraies hostilités.


	3. Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3 : Fantôme du passé****

 _Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, certains les assument, d'autres les oublies. D'autres encore ne peuvent ni les oublier, ni les assumés, et se laissent consumer par leurs passés, rongés de chaque extrémité de leurs consciences durant une vie entière, avant qu'il ne revienne lui-même à eux._

\- Maître Bruce ? Maître Bruce réveillait vous.  
\- Alfred je...  
\- Me suis assoupis, j'imagine.  
\- C'est ça. Répondit Bruce en se levant de son fauteuil.  
\- Monsieur, quand vous m'aviez dit que vous reviendriez pour le petit déjeuner j'avais imaginé que vous le prendriez aussi, naturellement, pas que vous y arriviez pour y passer la journée à dormir.  
\- Et bien Alfred vous m'excuserez mais il est vingt heures déjà et j'ai rendez-vous dans moins de trente minutes avec une amie pour le dîner.  
\- En parlant de dîner j'ai jeter le vôtre de la veille Monsieur.  
\- Et bien habituez-vous-y car je risque d'être longtemps absent pour les nuits à venir. Fini Bruce en se dirigeant vers la pièce menant à la sortie.  
\- Maître Bruce ! Monsieur Fox à appeler trois fois aujourd'hui encore pendant votre sommeil, il serait grand temps de le recontacter, il se fait du souci pour vous.  
\- J'y penserais.

Bruce prit sa Lamborghini, le dernier modèle sur le marché, avant de se diriger vers le restaurant auquel Barbara Gordon l'avait invitée. Il profita du trajet pour envoyer un appel à Lucius Fox.

\- Monsieur Wayne ?  
\- Oui Lucius, excusez-moi je n'ai pas pu répondre aujourd'hui j'étais... Occupé.  
\- Vous avez dormi toute la journée c'est surtout ce que m'a dit Alfred, mais vous ne m'avez pas recontacté depuis plus de quatre mois, vous comptiez battre le record de sommeil . Dit Lucius d'un ton amical.  
\- Pas tout a faits, je comptais vous rappeler au sujet de la nuit dernière.  
\- Que vous ayez repris le travail de justicier de la nuit . J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée qui vous pousse à reprendre.  
\- Non j'en... j'en avais besoin.  
\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va Monsieur Wayne ?  
\- Oui ne vous en fait pas pour moi Lucius, et vous, comment se porte Wayne Enterprises ?  
\- À merveille, à vrai dire tout se passe parfaitement excepter votre absence depuis... quelques années.  
\- Je viendrais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, pour l'instant mes journées serviront à me mettre à jour de la criminalité de Gotham City.  
\- Alors faites attention à vous Monsieur Wayne.  
\- Vous aussi Lucius. Dit il en coupant l'appel.

Bruce arriva à destination, devant lui se dressait un modeste restaurant méconnu à Gotham, ainsi qu'une immense vitrine laissant apparaître des tables. Parmi ces tables il y reconnut Barbara assis à l'une d'elles, sirotant un verre de vin. Il s'empressa de rentrer et de s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Bruce, te voilà. Dit elle.  
\- Je vois que nous sommes tous deux en avance.  
\- Te connaissant je me suis adaptée.  
\- Tu es sûre qu'on ne nous reconnaîtra pas ici ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon père ne passe jamais par ici et très peu de gens d'ailleurs.  
\- Alors nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Répondit-il en s'asseyant.  
\- Eh bien ? Alors, après tant de temps, que tu'es il arrive pendant ces deux ans ? Personne n'a eu de nouvelle de toi, tu étais à la un des journaux : "un milliardaire hiberne en pleine été".  
\- Il me fallait du temps Barbara, j'ai est eut suffisamment et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir à mon sujet.  
\- Ce n'était tout de même pas dû à ce qui s'est passé avec moi ?  
\- En partit Barbara, mais pourquoi s'égarer aussi loin, toi qu'a tu donc fais durant ces deux ans ?  
\- Moi ? Je... oh et bien pas grand-chose étant donner l'état de mes jambes j'ai eu beaucoup de temps avant de m'adapter. Dit elle en montrant son fauteuil. Mais maintenant j'ai su reprendre une vie normale, sans pour autant lâcher mes activités nocturnes.  
\- Ton père n'a jamais remarqué ?  
\- Lui ? Continua elle en riant. Il n'est presque jamais à la maison et passe sa vie au GCPD ou en mission. Il travaille dur pour la protection de Gotham depuis que tu es partis.  
\- Je le sais-je...  
\- Bonsoir, vous désirez . Coupa un serveur du restaurant.  
\- Je prendrais un simple verre de vin blanc merci. Dit Bruce  
\- On va prendre notre temps pour choisir. Continua Barbara avec un sourire.  
\- Eh bien, il est nerveux celui-ci.  
\- Il doit être nouveau je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, d'ailleurs je... oh Bruce derrière toi, regarde à la télévision !

positionné depuis le mur face aux tables affichant la chaîne d'information de Gotham. Un journaliste semblait en panique près d'une scène de crime ayant un signe de chauve-souris en flamme dessiner sur un bâtiment.

\- ...ène comporte des images qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains. Il semblerait qu'une explosion est eut lieu il y a quelques minutes laissant apparaître une chauve-souris sur le mur du bâtiment. Il semblerait que ce soit un signe envers le justicier qui rappelons-nous à fais son grand retour à Gotham hier soir. Il semblerait aussi que des otages soient retenus prisonniers à l'intérieur du bâtiment même, la police fait so...  
\- Bruce où vas-tu ? Demanda Barbara le voyant se lever vers la sortie.  
\- Mets la note à mon nom. Répondit-il avant de franchir la porte de sortie.  
\- J'y crois pas. Lâcha Barbara avec un soupir.

Bruce ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'enfiler son costume et de monter dans sa Bat-Wing en direction de la prise d'otages. Il sauta du véhicule volant avant d'atterrir près du bâtiment en question. Il s'introduit à l'intérieur de celui-ci par une fenêtre brisée au second étage, le building semblait encore être en construction, personne ne s'amuserait à le faire exploser sans raison. Il entendit un cri provenant de l'étage au-dessus et, à l'aide de son grappin, s'éleva par ce qui semblait être la future position d'un ascenseur. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'étage au-dessus qu'il comprit tout de suite.  
Devant lui se tenait Firefly tenant un otage près de lui, son lance-flamme à la main.

\- Firefly.  
\- Tu en as mis du temps Batman. Répondit-il. J'avais hâte de te revoir j'avais peur que fusses mort avant que je ne puisse le faire moi-même.  
\- Rends-toi et cette fois-ci tu n'auras aucune dent en moins!  
\- Laisse-moi rire. Répondit-il en s'envolant à travers la fenêtre.

Batman le poursuivis à l'aide de son grappin en se propulsant en l'air de façon à ce qu'il puisse attraper l'otage et le mettre en lieu sûr. Ce qu'il réussit avec succès le dérobant des mains de Firefly, avant de le mettre en lieu sûre près des pompiers les plus roches à l'aide de son grappin. Il se retourna et vit Firefly sur plan de la fuite et décidèrent de viser avec son grappin sur son torse avant de le tirer de toutes ses forces vers lui. Le fou furieux lâcha prise et tomba raide comme une mouche au sol, hors d'état de nuire. Une capture n'avait jamais été aussi facile, quelque chose semblait louche.

\- Batman ! Merci de nous avoir aidé on va pouvoir le ramener derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute grâce à vous. Dit un policier en s'approchant.  
\- Non je vais l'emmener de préférence à Arkham directement, j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Répondit Batman avant de charger le malfrat dans sa Batmobile fraîchement arrivée.

La chauve-souris prit la direction de l'asile d'Arkham à pleine vitesse tout en restant sur ses gardes...

Ce n'est qu'arrivée à destination que Firefly prit enfin parole de son long silence durant le trajet.

\- Tu pense vraiment m'avoir coffré si facilement ?  
\- Non, et j'attends toujours tes motivations. On t'a payé combien pour que tu te laisse faires ?  
\- Un beau paquet, il ne fait pas les choses qu'à moitié.  
\- Qui "il" ?  
\- Tu sais très bien, il a appris ton retour il veut te voir. Répondit Firefly

Batman ne décrocha pas un mot et se contenta d'accompagner le malfrat jusqu'à l'entrée. La capture de Firefly n'était qu'un simple et vulgaire message de la part d'un ennemi bien plus dangereux. Batman se senti faible dans tout son corps le temps de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Merci Batman, on va s'occuper du reste. Lui dit un garde.  
\- Non je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à sa cellule d'attente. Répondit le justicier.

Batman traversa les sombres couloirs d'Arkham avant d'arriver au bout du chemin et de tomber sur une vieille connaissance à lui.

\- Batman ! Quel choc de vous voir ici.  
\- Cash. Content de vous revoir après tout ce temps, vous n'avez pas pris une ride à ce que je vois.  
\- Et vous ne vous avez pas perdu la main apparemment. Je ne vous ai pas revu depuis que... Que vous l'avez amené ici... répondit Cash plus sérieusement.  
\- D'ailleurs il faut que je le vois, je pense que c'est important, je vous expliquerais plus tard Cash.  
\- Vous... Vous êtes sûre ? Aucun membre du personnel ne lui a adressé la parole pendant ces années, aucun contact humain, il doit être fou à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Il l'était déjà bien avant. Répondit la chauve-souris.  
\- Alors suivez-moi... Et vous autres mettez donc cette crapule dans sa cellule en attendant qu'on lui en trouve une bien adaptée pour qu'il y séjourne !

Batman continua sa route vers les recoins les plus sécurisés et les moins fréquentes d'Arkham, avec en sa plus profonde partie, une cellule spécialisé dans laquelle on aurait dit que le temps s'était presque arrêté. Batman s'arrêta devant la grande porte et la visionna de bas en haut, n'échappant pas à l'inscription écrite en son milieu.

"Cellule 001 : Joker"


End file.
